A FanFiction Tag: Haunted House
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Tagged By Smoshfan1231994) This is a one-shot. Basically all I need to say is Haunted House and Kalel Cullen.


_**Hey! How is everyone? :D**_

_**This one-shot that I'm showing you is actually a Tag. Smoshfan1231994 tagged me into creating a story. It will have Kalel and A Haunted House :D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The wind swept blowing Kalel Cullen's brown hair to fly back. She pulled her cardigan closer to her small body as she walked up the walkway. She looked up at the eerie, black house in front of her.

You see, she was dared by her friend Joey Graceffa to spend the night in the haunted house down their street. Kalel, not wanting to look like a baby, accepted the challenge. Only if she knew it would change the lives of everyone... forever...

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. She pushed the door open, it making a creaking sound as it did. She walked forward and looked around, taking in the dark surroundings. She let out a shiver as a chill went down the small of her back. She moved forward slowly, watching where she steps.

Rumor has it that a family died in this house back in the 1800's. The man murdered his wife and son with an axe before going to the back and hanging himself. Rumor also says, the family haunts the house, killing anything and everything that enters, especially the male figure. That part scared Kalel and Anthony the most...

Anthony begged Kalel not to do it but she didn't listen... She was regretting that a lot now.

She walked more into the house when she stopped at a photograph. SHe picked it up and looked at it. The photo held a little boy no older then 10 and a middle-aged man and woman... They looked happy.

She set the photograph down and continued her way around. She walked up the staircase, each making a creaking sound as she went. She walked down the hallway, looking in and out of the rooms as she went by. She cringed as she saw the amount of blood that still sat there after so many years.

She walked back down the stairs as a heavy wind swept by, nearly causing her to fall down the rest of the stairs. She balanced her self and caught her grip and she cautiously and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed sadly. She didn't want to be here... She wanted to be home, in bed with her fiance and kittens. Why was she so stupid?

It suddenly got really cold. It felt like the temperature dropped 50 degrees. She could she her breath when she breathed out.

_"Get out..." _She heard in her ear.

Kalel's blueish-green eyes widened as she ran towards the door. She furiously shook the doorknob, desperately wanted to get out of there, but the door wouldn't budge.

Kalel stopped and leaned her head against the door. Her eyes widened when she remember that she had her cellphone. She pulled out her phone and dialed Anthony's number... He didn't answer.

Kalel's wide eyes filled with tears. She wanted to get out but she couldn't. It's was like a nightmare she couldn't escape...

She turned around and she dropped her phone at the sight in front of her. There was a blood soaked man, woman and boy standing in front of her, scars and cuts all over the woman and boy's body. An axe in the man's hand. They started to walk forward and Kalel screamed...

~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~

Anthony was getting nervous. It was almost 12 noon and she wasn't back. He was still debating if he should go and see what happened... That was a stupid though, of course he was going to!

He drove down to the house where Kalel stayed and he ran up the walkway. He stopped at the door and slowly opened the door. He walked in and his brown eyes widened.

"No..." He whispered, running over to Kalel's body.

He lifted her head and searched for a pulse. He found none. He lifted up her body more to see if she was breathing. Nothing.

Anthony's whole world just came crashing down... Kalel Cullen... was gone...

* * *

_**Soo... What did ya think? I hope you enjoyed and I hope you go and check out Smoshfan's page, it's pretty amazing :D**_

_**byebyee!**_


End file.
